Stacy The Brown Raptor
Stacy The Brown Raptor is a Raptor Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: NateWantsToBattle - Mangled (Nightcore Version) She is The 2nd Animatronic Made to Replace It's Current Counterpart, The First is Blacklight The Vixen. She Wears a Skirt and Bikini Made Out of Dry Weeds and Grass. She Has Tan Breast, Stomach, Front of Legs and Arms, and Bottom of Tail. She Has Green Eyes. She is Usually Carries a Spear Made Out of a Large Wooden Stick and a Rock. She Has Pointed Scaly Ears. Withered Version: She is Very Broken. She Looks Like Mangle, But Her Left Ear is Missing, Both of Her Eyes are Black With Glowing White Pupils. She Has 2 Extra Heads, One of Them Have Black Eyes With Glowing Red Pupil, The Other With Black Eyes With Glowing Green Pupils. Her Lower Jaw Hangs Down. Toy Version: She Looks The Same But Taller, With Red Toy Cheeks and She is Slighty More Curvy and Busty. Phantom Version: Her Left Forearm, Left Hand and Right Eye is Missing. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Foot, Right Leg, Right Forearm and Neck. Her Head is Tilted Because Her Neck is Broken. She Also Has a Rip on Her Back Nightmare Version She Has a Few Rips, Holes and Loose Wires. Her Eyes are Very Glitchy and Static. She Has Sharp Rusty Teeth and Claws. Her Left Hand and Right Thigh is Missing It's Suit. She Has a Rip on Her Neck and Back of Her Head Withered Toy Version: Her Left Eye is Missing With Loose Wires Hanging Out. Her Left Ear and Right Lower-Leg are Missing It's Suit. She Has Lots of Holes, Rips, Loose Wires and Rust. She Has a Rip on Her Torso Also Phantom Toy Version: Her Left Arm is Missing, Along With The Suit on Her Left Ear, Lower-Legs, Feet and Waist. She Has Rips on Her Back, Right Arm and The Upper Left Corner of Her Mask Nightmare Toy Version: Her Eyes are Missing With Loose Wires Hanging Out. She Has Dark-Red Teeth and Claws. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Arm and Left Thigh. She Has a Huge Rip on Her Chest. Fredbear Version: Her Skirt and Bikini are Black and Her Scales and Eyes are More Darker. Her Scales are a Little Tan and She is a Little Bit More Muscular Shadow Version: She is Just Like Shadow Blacklight. She Has a Small Hole on Her Right Breast. She is Completely Black With Glowing White Eyes and Teeth. Golden Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Ear and Left Foot. Her Knees are Missing and Her Left Eye is Cracked. She Has Rips on Her Arms, Legs, Torso and Back of Her Head Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller With Shiny Eyes and Scales. Her Tail Appears a Little Bit Longer Nightmare Fuel Version: Her Left Ear is Missing It's Suit and Covered in Rips on Her Limbs and Torso, Including The Suit on The Thumb on Her Left Hand. Her Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. She Has a Rip on Her Chest, Along With Dark-Red Eyes, Teeth and Claws Demolished Version: Her Left Arm, Right Forearm, Right Hand and Lower Jaw is Missing With Lots of Loose Wires Hanging Out. She is Missing The Suit on Her Lower-Legs, Feet, Right Upper-Arm and Waist. She Has a Rip On The Back of Her Head and Chest. Half of Her Left Ear is Also Missing. Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Long Brown Hair and a Curvy Body With Larger Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Scales and a Longer Tail